Free
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Regina Mills is starting college, along the way she finds romance, heartbreak and friendship. Hopefully her past won't catch up with her and threaten her future. OQ Story just FYI, most of the standard ships will be featured!
1. New Start

**A/N: SOO SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTHING. I've been busy with my first year of college, but I plan on updating all my stories, I have not forgotten about them, I promise! Anyways, I wanted to write a new story, to try and motivate me to write more of my old ones. Let me know what you think!**

 **Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"We pretty much have all the money in the world and that's the style you want to reinvent yourself in? Really Regina?" Zelena said rolling her eyes at her younger sister.

"Hey, you said anything I wanted and I'm going with 90s grunge look." Regina said flipping her shoulder-length hair to one side. "I'm the one going to college and this is what I want to look like. Just because we're filthy rich doesn't mean we have to always dress like it." She had on black ray bans, a black leather jacket, and a black skater dress that stopped above her knees and short black heeled boots.

"You look a little dark don't you think?" Zelena said with an eyebrow raised, she dressed with sophistication, pencil skirt, white blouse, blazer and heels.

"Not everyone has a natural pop of color because they are a ginger." Regina teased, she watched the movers take her stuff up one by one into the dorms.

"You're a little pest I'm glad you're finally out of the house." Zelena said rolling her eyes with her arms crossed, "What would mother say about your attire?"

"Mother isn't here. Stop ruining this for me Z." Regina huffed

"Fine, fine, you look wonderful, you really do. It works for you. But in addition to purchasing your grunge wardrobe I did buy some decent outfits just in case." Zelena said with a wicked grin.

"Jeeez, how the hell am I supposed to fit everything!" Regina grumbled

"That's your problem, at least you got the whole room to yourself."

"True." Regina said

"That's about it ladies." One of the movers said, "placed all the boxes in your dorm and you should be set." He said handing Regina back her keys.

"Thank you very much." Zelena said tipping him. She turned her focus to Regina. Her eyes got a little teary eyed.

"Ew, you aren't gonna cry are you?" Regina said scrunching her nose.

"Shut up, I'm not going to you little brat." Zelena said wiping away her tears, Regina grinned and hugged her sister tight.

"Thank you for dropping me off Z, it means a lot." Regina said pulling back from their intimate moment.

"Of course sis, now don't hesitate if you need anything, even though you do have your own card, just give me a ring."

"I will, have a safe trip. I'll see you winter break." Regina said, Zelena nodded and kissed her sister's cheek.

"Okay, one last surprise then I'll let you be independent." Zelena spoke, she motioned her hand, Regina's mouth dropped as she watched a brand new Mercedes Benz S-Class Coupe pull up.

"No way!" she mumbled

"Black, just like your soul and your apparent fashion choice." Zelena said chuckling, Walsh got out and headed toward the sisters, and dropped the keys into Regina's hands then pulled Zelena to his side wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh my god, thank you guys so much I love it!" Regina said hugging the two before she pulled back composing herself.

"We already bought the permit for it you just have to find parking." Zelena said, "Okay we have to leave, you're going to love college life sis." Zelena said hugging her sister tightly, "Please ring from time to time."

"I will, I will, hurry up you're going to miss your flight back to the UK." Regina said, "I have to get settled."

"We're leaving!" Walsh said chuckling, he opened the door for Zelena, Zelena paused and looked at Regina before she got into her car.

"He'd be so proud of you." Zelena said with a smile, Regina nodded a knowing one, she watched Zelena and Walsh drive off. She got into her new car, gripped the steering wheel and let out a sigh, she was truly alone.

* * *

Regina huffed, it probably wasn't the best idea to wear a dress rearranging her room. She opted for opening her door since she couldn't figure out how to open that damn window. She wiped the sweat from her brow and placed her hands on her hips, luckily she had placed her hair in a bun or else it would have been ruined. Her room was the biggest on the floor, she pushed her bed to the far left corner of the room, it was lifted and she would either have to do a running jump or use the step ladder to get up, she placed a white comfortable and some black pillows, she had a walk in closet, much smaller than hers at home but it would do, to the right was a huge white desk with her vanity set up, three mirrors, some school things, her Mac and speakers. She had her white bookshelf book shelf filled with all the books she loved. And two red circular couches by her desk. She was satisfied, now all she had to do was unpack her new clothes.

"Nice set up you got here." A blonde girl said, she had on deep v neck long sleeved green flowy dress with white ankle strap heels, she had some awesome taste Regina thought.

"Uhm, thanks." Regina said taking out her bun it was slightly wavy but matched her look even more, she took off her leather jacket and placed it on her bed. The blonde smiled and sat on one of the red circular couches. Regina rose an eyebrow staring at the blue-green eyed woman.

"Tink, god dammit what did I tell you about walking into people's rooms!" Another blonde said strutting in with dark jeans a white tank top with a red leather jacket.

"That it's rude." The blonde had said.

"Exactly." The second blonde said

"I'm really sorry, I'm Emma Swan, and she's Tink." Emma said

"I guess it's alright." Regina said chuckling, "I'm Regina Mills." Regina said with a smile.

"Very pleasant to meet you." Tink said

"Yes well again, we are really sorry for bugging you. We're from across the hall, we're having dinner with some of our other friends, if you'd like to join us." Emma spoke

"I'd love to, thank you Emma." Regina said

"See you later then, 7pm at Granny's." Emma said heading out of Regina's room, Tink sat there smiling.

"Tink!" Emma yelled, "I swear to god."

"I think we're going to be best friends." Tink said smiling, she hugged Regina tight then left skipping.

"Okay." Regina said chuckling, that was an interesting person alright, but she seemed friendly so Regina didn't mind, at least she knew more people in her dormitory.

* * *

"Fuck." Regina groaned she was trying to place some bags on the top shelf but couldn't reach. She pulled the circular couch over and stepped on it, she was on her tip toes, her dress mid-thigh now, she whipped her head too quickly when she smelt something woodsy, maybe the forest, and before she knew it she was fell backwards, only to be caught in strong arms.

"Whoa there." A voice said, he brushed her out of her face, she had her hands on his chest and he was holding him bridal style.

"I got you." He smiled at her, he had dimples, beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Are you damsel in distress?" he asked, she was speechless, he was a god, he was hot, what the hell was he doing in her room? She took a breath and composed herself.

"No I'm not, but thank you-" she paused

"Robin, Robin of Locksley at your service." He said, he had an accent, British, like Zelena's.

"Well if you'd kindly place me down, your services are no longer needed." Robin obeyed and placed her down with a slight chuckle.

"Well may I know the name of the lady I have saved?" he asked with a lopsided grin. Regina rolled her eyes and he snickered.

"The worst that could happen would be me getting a bruise on my back side, but it's Regina Mills." She said with sass.

"Well Milady, it was pleasure to meet you." He said bowing before her, Regina laughed, he had on a t-shirt, red flannel, jeans and brown shoes.

"I'd say it was a pleasure, but I don't lie." She said smirking.

"Well you've wounded me." Robin said clutching his chest where his heart was, they laughed together.

"What are you doing this evening?" he asked

"Well if you must know, I'm supposed to meet up with some friends at Granny's."

"Me too!" he said

"Really?" she asked suspiciously

"On my honor." He said crossing a t over his heart, "Shall we?" Robin asked, Regina nodded, following the man who smelled like forest.


	2. Friends

**A/N: No I didn't die LOL. I've been crazy inspired recently, so I'm just going to update as much of my stories as possible before another slump hits, let me know which ones you all want updated as well as new story ideas, help me stay creative! please lol, review, review, review!**

 **Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"So I go looking for Tink I round the corner and find her making herself at home in this chick's dorm." Emma says rolling her eyes at the table.

"No way!" Ruby says laughing

"Yeah, so I walk in there trying to get her out of the room, but she casual just sits and listens to me and the raven haired chick, so we introduce ourselves, and of course I introduce Tink cause she's gazing off into her own world."

Everyone cringes, and laughs. Tink rolls her eyes.

"You know throughout this little commotion she didn't wince once, yes I'm sure she thought I was crazy but she was rather good at hiding it." Tink explained

"Dear, I'm not so sure if that's a good thing." Mary-Margret says

"Not even when Emma left and I hugged her and told her we were going to be best friends." Tink continued

"Well, there you go. We'll never meet her now." Killian joked

"He's right, she must be exceptional if she turns up tonight or slightly bonkers." David adds

"Agreed." They all say in unison

They pause their conversation as the door chimes. Familiar faces appear.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Regina Mills." Robin said he steps besides her and extends his hands out showing her off, everyone laughs while Regina rolls her eyes and brushes her hair off her shoulder.

"He wishes." Regina says, walking towards Emma and Tink.

"Well I guess we don't have to introduce you, as mister Locksley has done so already." Emma says scooting over to make room for two more people. Regina sits gracefully next to Emma, and Robin next to her.

"I saved her, from falling but she had fallen, fallen for me." Robin says smoothly everyone chuckles.

"You didn't save me, I don't know what you're talking about." Regina says with a straight face

"I so did, she fell from a sofa thing and right into my arms." Robin said

"I'm sorry, I don't need to be saved." Regina teases

"Psh, you so do. As I recall that worst you'd get is a bruise on your bum."

"You have some imagination sir." Regina says

"I'm not fibbing." Robin says

"On my honor." Regina says mimicking him early, "You are." She says laughing, everyone erupts in laughter as Robin reddens a bit.

"I don't lie dear." Regina says winking so only he can see

"Oh my, Regina Mills you are quite the actress." Robin says rolling his eyes.

"Anyways." Emma says interrupting, "Thank you for coming, sorry about Tink earlier but I'd like to introduce you to the gang." Emma continued.

"Roll call." Emma says

"Hey, I'm Ruby." A brunette who was extremely beautiful, red lips, striking features long brunette hair.

"I'm Mary-Margret." A pixie haired woman said, she looked very kind and motherly, Regina thought.

"David." A man says smiling, blue eyes, blonde hair, by how close he was to Mary-Margret they were probably a couple.

"Killian Jones at your service." A brunette man says with a smirk, Emma rolled her eyes, Regina laughed Emma is probably dating him.

"And you know me already." Tink said smiling

"And that's everyone." Emma said

"What, I don't get to introduce myself?" Robin says jokingly

"Fine." Emma said, "Que the spotlight." Emma says

"I am Robin of Locksley, Prince of thieves." He says

"Interesting, well it was quite a pleasure to meet all of you really." Regina said

"The pleasure is all mine." Robin said throwing his arm around her shoulders, she rolled her eyes again

"Dang Robin really trying for this one huh?" Ruby says with a chuckle

"I will woo her you all will see." Robin says wiggling his eyebrows at Regina who ignores him

"What's your intended major Regina?" MM asks

"Well, I'd like to double major government/politics as well as English." Regina says

"Double major, very impressive, and English, great choice, Gina." Robin hums, it makes Regina shiver for some reason, she knew the reason but didn't want to admit it, she liked it though.

"Gina?" she said with an eyebrow raised, Robin smiled wiggling his eyebrows, everyone laughed again, Regina couldn't help but chuckle, this group had let her in so fast, and they seemed genuine.

"Did you all go to high school together?" Regina asks

"Yeah, we all pretty much grew up together." Ruby says

"And you are all freshman?" Regina asks

"Yes, we all are." David answers

"Where are you from Regina?" Tink asks

"I'm from the UK." Regina says

"The UK? You don't really have-"Killian starts to say

"An accent?" Regina finishes, "Yes, I'm originally from the states but I moved to the UK to be with my sister, the UK felt like home for me."

"Awesome." Emma says, she looks around, all her friends are smiling at Regina, Regina was staying with this friend group.

* * *

After what felt like hours of fun and getting to know the group everyone decided to call it a night, they all walked back to their respective dorms, Regina, Robin, and Tink all lived in the same dorm, Isle hall, Ruby and Emma were roommates in the dorm across from their dorm, Bells hall, MM and David lived in the couples dorm behind Bells, called Dove hall, fitting for couples in love.

Isle hall was expensive, since most of the students who lived there came from well off families, Bells hall was for all the athletes, and Dove hall was designed for couples to experience living together.

"So, I'll see you bright and early Gina." Robin said with a wink, Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes as she unlocked her door and went in, she heard Robin hum to himself as he walked down the hall to his room, he lived on the same floor as Regina, Tink lived on the one above them.

Regina immediately grabbed her shower caddy and clothes, she went to the shared bathroom amongst the women on the floor it was huge, with private stalls with showers in them thankfully. Afterwards she went to sit at her desk to do her nightly skin care routine, lit some candles and made herself some tea before she printed out her schedule for tomorrow. She had learned that Robin shared an English class with her, since he was also an English major but also, he was in the arts, preforming arts, he played guitar and wrote his own songs. She rolled her eyes of course he was a fucking musician, he was a god, but she wouldn't let him know that. Her other two classes she didn't have anyone from the group in it but it was alright, they all agreed to meet up after classes at Granny's for milkshakes and fries.

Once Regina was satisfied that she had completed all her tasks she climbed into bed, her room completely dark, she drifted off into sleep with a soft smile on her face. College didn't seem so bad.


End file.
